


You Got Me Popping Champagne

by ModestlyRogue



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Bar, Butt Sex, Daddy Liam, Drunk Harry, Fanfiction, Gay Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Make up sex, One Shot, Sexy Time, Smut, butt fuck, drunk, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry one shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, party!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestlyRogue/pseuds/ModestlyRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets jealous very easy and Harry knows how to get him to forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Popping Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> any questions, comments, concerns, please communicate with me (-: I hope you guys like it !please tell me what you think!!! Comments make me happy and help me write more because it lets me know what I can improve ! Any ideas please tell me ! Love you guys xx!

 

 

 

  
"Harry leave! You know what you did was wrong. I will never forgive you! You piece of no good. I should have listened to Liam and stayed away from you!  ”Louis yelled at Harry as he ran up to his room.  

   

It was Friday when Louis and Harry had decided to go to a club on a Friday Night. They had nothing else to do and their sex life was lackluster so they couldn't even get to it. Their relationship was capacious.  They were enjoying themselves for the first 2 hours until Harry started drinking a lot. After a several more shots, Harry was drunk and not caution of his actions. Louis went to get him some water so he would relax a little and cut off the beer. Louis was making his way through the crowd trying to ignore any movement of hormonal people and as he walked towards him Louis found him making out with another guy. A tall, black haired god, who couldn't possibly be real but to his eyes , he was very much real in the way Harry was holding onto his very thin body, as the bearded man did the same to him, pulling him in closer as Louis made his way towards them. Louis was furious. His sight started to get blurry. Faces becoming nothing but empty clouds to him. His throat turned dry. He was heartbroken. Just as Louis was about to walk away, Harry yelled his name out.  

"Louis, no wait!”   

Louis didn't demur on resuming to run through the warm bodies that were dancing in the club. Louis was inches out of the club, but Harry soon caught up with him. He took hold of his arm and looked at Louis straight in the eye. Harry’s eyes were already lighter in color, the tears soaked in causing his eyes to give off a faint grey color. He noticed Louis was just the same, but his face was so different. It was fragile. Louis didn't fight with Harry's hold, but Harry put so much pressure on his arm, knowing a mark would be left, but he didn't want to let Louis go away that easy.   

 "Louis, please.”  

Louis was already crying.  Louis forced himself out of his grip and looked at him in the eye. The same "you know what you did wrong" look Louis always gave Harry, but never in times like this. This has never been a thing and he needed Louis to know that.  "No Harry. Save it. ”Louis told him in a very soft tone.

Louis let out in a very soft tone. He was unable to speak, his words barely coming out completely but managed to shake their way out. Louis quickly ran out and headed toward his car and drove off, not putting much mind into how Harry would get back home. After all, he'll probably go ask that god of a guy for a ride anyways. Louis was home in minutes, and he showered and started watching TV as he ate a ham and cheese sandwich. It was all he had since Harry has skipped the groceries this weekend.  He kept on getting calls from Harry and kept on denying every single one.  Fucking idiot.  

It was now a Monday. Louis was just about to turn off the TV and head over to his room when he heard the door knock.  

"Who would be knocking at the door at 1 of the morning?” Louis hissed at Liam who he had called to go over 4 hours ago.   

Liam was always a good friend when it came down to hearing you out and just being a shoulder for you. He was a lovely guy. Liam was on his laptop the whole time and it didn't bother Louis because he knew was always listening. He was so caring and just so quiet.  

"I don't know. So what?  Now I need to open the door right?  ”Liam asked  as he gave Louis a serious look, but then laughed as soon as Louis threw out his puppy eyes scam and stuck out his bottom lip. He got up the sofa and placed his laptop on the side. He was headed towards the door when the person on the other side knocked on the door twice as harder as the first time. "Damn, be  caref -" Liam was interrupted by Harry as he rushed into the house without any word, which is acceptable since he lives here, but come on. Manners.  

   

"Harry, why are you here? Go away! I don't want to see your face. “Louis yelled at him as he pushed him out of the door. Harry's eyes were bloody red and he looked so pale. He had bags under his eyes and his green eyes looked more yellow rather than green. Louis didn't really care at the moment, he just didn't want to see his face.   

"Harry can you please leave? Louis isn't in the mood. ”Liam tried telling Harry to leave. Harry looked at him and looked at Louis.  

"Just 10 minutes?  ”Harry asked both of the guys that stood in front of him. Louis looked at Liam who shrugged his shoulders signaling that he didn't mind, and though he deserved to be heard.  

 "Okay, but just 10 minutes.” Louis surrendered.   

"I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” Liam confirmed as he went to grab his laptop and headed upstairs. Louis headed to the sofa and sat down. Louis looked at Harry and he was looking at him with such a settled face.  

"Okay, what do you  wa -" Louis was cut off. Harry didn't demur on kissing Louis. His warm smooth lips were pressed against his.   

"Harry st -stop!” Louis yelled, trying to back away from the kiss.  He wouldn't let go. He continued to make his way down to his neck.   

"Louis, please forgive me.” He whispered onto his neck causing shivers to go up his spine. Harry made his way back up to his lips, pressing his tongue to his lips, begging for permission to enter. Louis didn't fight him.  Harry started to wonder his hand over his thighs, his palm massaging near his cock. Louis dropped his head back as Harry’s hands traced his body, their lips still in-sink.  

"Harry I -" Louis tried to mumble through the kiss and Harry stopped to hear him out.    

 "What is it Lou?” He asked.  Louis looked at him and kissed him again. Tongues fighting, lips moving together and Harry’s hands tracing his inner thighs.  

"I forgive you.  ”Louis said in between breaths.   

Harry mumbled against his abdomen, “I'm glad you do.”   

Harry started kissing Louis' neck, leaving trails of wet kisses as he made his way down to his collar bone. Harry's hands made their way up to his back holding him closer to his body as it was before. The heat between causing them to move over to the floor.  Louis laughed at Harry as he fell and hit his arm on a table nearby.   

"You clumsy piece of shit." Louis teased, his smug smile unable to take off as they proceeded to kiss. 

Harry's hand was wandering around Louis' abdomen, trailing a pathway down to his v-line, causing Louis to crave his back inward towards Harry's hand, biting on his lip at the sensation Harry had caused to go through his petite body. Harry started to form circles around his nipples with his tongue and sucked on them slowly causing Louis to let out a little moan. The admiration Harry had on Louis' fragile face at the time was overwhelming. He needed him. He wanted him.  

Louis tugged on Harry's shirt, gesturing him to take it off. Harry got the idea and took his shirt in just seconds and traced the tips of his fingers against Louis' neck, craving Louis' lips, the separation making him feel almost empty. Louis was in sweats and a loose shirt, his cocks trace being visible from beneath the seats. Harry looked at him in such a cheeky smile, enjoying the fact he was already hard.   

Harry proceeded to take off Louis' shirt as Louis participated in taking off his joggers. Louis bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a moan from going out as he felt contact with Harry's member which was caged behind grey sport shorts. Harry's lips soon found their way down to Louis throbbing cock, waiting to be pleased.    

Louis' back arched back, losing his strength in arms as Harry's mouth cocked back and forth, taking him in deeper and deeper, not  wasting  time.   

Louis' moans ere almost inaudible, the pleaser taking him over the edge, but not enough for him to cum. It has been the most sexual they have been in quite a while and the contact of his sweet, soft lips was driving him insanely mad.  

Louis rolled his head back as he felt Harry's tongue flickered on the head. Harry started to suck softly, knowing that was one of Louis' weakness.   

"Oh Harry", Louis moaned out, causing Harry to look   up at him with such an impious smirk in the middle of his work. He took in all of Louis as he rubbed on his thighs, causing Louis to sloppily thrust in his mouth. Louis traced his arms with his fingertips, trying to comprehend how amazing his work was. Harry chuckled.   

"Now let's see how tight your hole is yeah? You ready Lou?" Harry spoke as he licked his middle finger and maneuvered his entrance. Louis felt a tingle all over his body, Harry's finger teasing his hole as Louis held in his cries. Harry's finger slowly made its way in, smirking at Louis' pleasure face, making Harry thrust his finger in deeper. Harry proceeded on sucking on his cock, taking him in deep, as the amount of fingers going in increased rapidly and surprisingly without warning to Louis. The sensation Louis was receiving made him crave Harry even more. Harry was going faster and faster by the second, causing Louis to bite his lower lip and close his eyes tight hiding a moan.   

Harry noticed Louis stressing over the pleaser he was receiving and decided to curve his fingers and pound in him harder, looking for a way to hit his high. Louis ran his fingers through his curly locks and pushed him closer to take him in deeper.  

“Oh Harry I 'm so close." Louis moaned at him as he held onto the sofa, his back curved overwhelmed by such pleaser. Harry's bobbing became sloppy the deeper he was receiving Louis. Just then, Louis cock stiffened, Louis thrust became much lazier as Harry was taking him in and his fingers were going in and out of him at the speed of lighting. With two more strokes from Harry's mouth on his cock and Louis was releasing his juices onto Harry's mouth.   

Harry looked up at Louis, tracing his face with his trembling hands. In the spare of the moment, Louis decided to take annex. Louis grabbed Harry by his angelic face and started to kiss him, wanting to feel his lips pressed against him. Louis tasted himself on Harry's lips and he smiled. Louis started to grind on him as Harry held him by the waist. Louis left him wet kisses leading up to his V-line and started to plant kisses down to his thighs.   

"Oh Louis" Harry whispered out as he looked at Louis doing his actions. Louis looked at Harry and the light as hitting his face perfectly. He looked so exposed and ready.  Perfect.  Louis looked up at him and smirked.  

"Now it's my turn", Louis said with a wink.  

Louis started to stroke his cock, which was already hard. Harry grunted at the pleaser he was receiving.   

Harry was staring at Louis impatiently. Louis grabbed his cock in his hands and started to kiss the tip, sending Harry chills.   

"L-Louis, do-don't be a tease.” Harry said as he bit his lip.  

Louis giggled, "Payback's a bitch babe." Louis told him with a smirk.  

Slowly, Louis inserted Harry's cock in his mouth, immediately putting it at the back of his throat. Louis gagged a little, but that only made Harry get even harder. Harry groaned and pulled on Louis hair ever so lightly, bucking his hips up at the pleaser. It was all so new to Harry, the feeling, the sudden dominance of Louis. His lips and touch felt almost foreign, this sensation he felt was just amazing, adroit even.   The way Louis looked was aesthetic.   

Louis started to massage his balls as he licked the sides of his cock.  Harry continued to moan loudly, craving more of the pleasure. Louis took him in again and sucked on his cock faster than before. Harry was controlling his head now as he moved it back and forth and kept touching it to Louis' throat making him gag.   

"Louis, fuck!  ”Harry moaned out, his moan almost yelling like. Louis looked up at him and winked. Harry was closing his eyes tight at the sensation. Louis noticed Harry's thrusts getting sloppy and his cock tensing up a bit. Louis knew this was it.  

Louis took in all of Harry and shoved two fingers in Harry's hole, no warning what so ever and Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the insane pleasure fulfilling him from head to toe , causing his toes to curl up, his back buckling up to touch the back of Louis' throat.  

"I want you in me Harry.  Now! “Louis told him as he kissed every visible part of Harry's neck.   

Harry didn't demur and quickly turned on top of Louis. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry and felt the tip of his cock against his thigh. Louis couldn't help but get even more frantic and hard just waiting for the amazing sensation that was bound to happen. Harry slowly placed his self-inside of him and both moaned as the feeling surprised the two of them. Louis was glowing and Harry didn't know how to comprehend how this was possible. How Louis was possible. Harry looked at Louis with nothing but fond and Louis did the exact same. Harry put a strand of Louis' fringe behind his ear and came down to place his lips against his neck.  

"You look so beautiful", Harry whispered and Louis giggled in response, planting a kiss on Harry's chest.   

Louis dug his nails into Harry's back as he entered him fully and reached his high. Louis noticed a small drop of sweat come down from Harry's neck and onto his chest.  

Harry started to thrust slowly, not wanting to break the stare they guys were holding. He was smiling at Louis as he bit his lip and closed his eyes tight at the speed Harry was thrusting at.   

"Louis? Look at me ", Harry demanded Louis, and immediately, he opened his eyes and saw Harry inches away from him. Their lips soon smashed together and kissed with passion. Something that's been missing from their relationship for a very long time. Harry pulled out of Louis, making Louis stop the kiss and look at him with a confused face. Harry chuckled and trusted inside of him out of nowhere twice as harder making him gasp. Louis' head tilted back with the pleasure and pain him as receiving. Harry started thrusting in and out faster and faster, pre cum making its way out of Louis' cock onto Harry's stomach. Harry stopped from time to time to kiss Louis and take in his beauty which as underappreciated for so long.  

Harry rotated his hips from side to side as Louis' cock was throbbing desperately   in between their sweaty bodies. Harry seemed to take notice of the frustration of the unwontedness   Louis' cock was feeling so he took hold of his cock in between his hand and started stroking.  

"I'm close Harry.” Louis said hardly as Harry entered him faster and harder with each thrust.  

 "Me too, Lou.” Harry said looking at the work he has done.  

They both started to kiss again and the kiss became sloppy as the movements got heavy and fast. Their breaths getting heavier and heavier. Louis felt Harry's grip get harder on his waist.  

"Oh Louis!” Harry moaned as the both of them started to feel weak in the knees. Louis pressed his hips close to Harry's body as he felt Harry's juices fill him up as Louis let go of his own on Harry's hand. They both dropped down to the floor and were now next to each other sweaty and breathless near the sofa.   

Harry looked at Louis and smiled.   

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," he told Harry as he kissed his forehead.  

"Could have been better", Harry teased, earning a slap from Louis on his arm.   

Harry looked down at the peaceful angel next to him who as staring right back at him with blue orbs.   

"I loved it," Harry said, moving a piece of Louis' hair out of his face, "And I love you, too."   

Louis closed his eyes and moved in close to Harry's chest, nuzzling in between his neck like it was his home, planting a small yet meaningful kiss.  

"I love you too Hazz.”  

 


End file.
